


Jumping Ship

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Handon, Pirate Landon Kirby, Probably a one shot?, Runaway Bride, Sassy Barmaid Hope Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: When Hope Mikaelson runs out on her own wedding, she accidentally hops onto to the wrong getaway ship, and finds herself in the company of a band of pirates. Including that of the roguish Captain, Landon Kirby.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Jumping Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be upfront with you guys, I have no idea what this fic is. Lol. I saw a pic of Aria that gave me serious pirate vibes, and this is what happened. This was supposed to be a one shot, but it wound up feeling more like a first part to a bigger story. So I’m not sure what to do, since I didn’t really plan on continuing this. I make no guarantees, but still feel free to let me know if you wanna eventually see more. I apologize in advance if I don't lol.

Hope’s fingers grip tightly on the leather reigns in her palms as the sound of hoofbeats grow louder and louder behind her. Briefly looking back over her shoulder, she sees her pursuer starting to gain on her, so she clicks her heels against the horses side to increase its speed.

Weaving her way through the town, she soon reaches the port. Slowing the creature to a halt, Hope begins to awkwardly dismount off of the animal. “Damn wedding dress.” She mutters in annoyance, practically tripping over her skirt as she steps down.

Taking a brief moment to catch her breath, Hope brings her hand up to affectionately stroke the equine’s mane as a way to thank it for its service, and to say goodbye. Hiking up the bottom of her dress a little to avoid falling flat on her face, she hurriedly makes a break for the docks.

Mentally counting the number of ships in the harbor, Hope rushes towards the one that will help her to make her getaway. As she approaches it, much to her surprise, the ship suddenly begins leaving the dock. In her dire panic, she rushes after it at full speed, and desperately leaps off the pier just in time to make it on.

Hope’s momentum however, continues to carry her forward, and she finds herself crashing smack into someone, taking them down to the ground in the process. The person beneath her let’s out a grunt of discomfort, and Hope immediately begins to apologize upon reopening her eyes. As she takes in the sight of her victim, she finds her tongue suddenly malfunctioning, and mind going blank.

Her vision is met by a young man with dark curly locks, a goatee, and dazzling set of kind, green grey eyes that sparkle with just a hint of mischief.

“Oh.” She exhales breathlessly, as the two lock eyes with one another, temporarily caught up in the moment. It’s then that the sound of her name being called out breaks her free of the trance, and she looks back towards the dock to see her now ex fiancé searching for her. When he suddenly turns in her direction, she let’s out a small gasp before ducking back down, causing her face to practically be right on top of the man she’s tackled.

“Wh-what are you-“ He stutters out in surprise, voice practically going up an octave.

“Shh!” Hope swiftly cuts him off, her panic making her temporarily oblivious to the fact that there noses are practically just an inch apart now. Straining her ears to listen off in the distance, she waits until she no longer hears his voice, as the ship heads further out onto the water.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, her shoulders relax and she is now blatantly aware of their current position. Abruptly shooting up, her cheeks tinge pink as she crawls off of him, allowing him to sit up.

“That was quite the tackle.” The young man admits with a hearty chuckle, wincing slightly as he rubs at the sore spot on the back of his head. “Is this typically how you greet a person?”

“Sorry about that.” Hope grimaces, collecting the bottom of her dress and bringing it closer to her, to make room as she sits back. “I was kinda in a rush.”

“I noticed. Interesting outfit. Do you always wear that when you sail?” He teases gently, and she scoffs lightly as she shakes her head, arching a challenging brow upward.

“Do you always ask so many questions without introducing yourself first?”

“Touché. I’m Landon, Captain of the Soaring Phoenix.” He informs her, as he gestures to the watercraft they’re currently sailing on.

“Funny.” Hope laughs dryly. “That sounds like the name of a pirate ship or something.”

“Um, it is a pirate ship.” Landon replies cautiously, and she stares at him a moment before realizing he really is being serious. Hope then swiftly shakes her head, trying to process this news.

“That can’t be right. I’m supposed to be on the passenger ship, the Maiden’s Trifecta.”

Landon scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck, face sympathetic. “Not really sure what to tell you...”

“So then, wait- You’re a pirate!?” She stammers, quickly scrambling to her feet, ready to defend herself, when suddenly a sharp pain radiates upward from her ankle, causing her to cry out. “Ow! Ow! Ow!” Hope grimaces as she shifts her weight onto her other foot, almost losing her balance in the process. She must have somehow twisted it earlier during the fall.

As a wave suddenly rocks the boat, she practically tips overboard into water, but is quickly pulled back by Landon, who manages to keep her upright.

“Is everything okay captain? I heard shouting?” A bespectacled young man asks nervously as he rushes around the corner to check on the situation, stopping abruptly when he catches sight of Hope. Surprised by what he sees, he readjusts his glasses and pushes them further up the bridge of his nose. “Oh. I wasn’t aware we had a lady onboard this voyage.”

“Wade.” He greets, but still keeps his eyes trained on Hope. “Our new friend here...”

“Hope.”

“Right. Hope. She appears to be injured. Can you walk?”

“Not sure.” She admits, a little hesitant to try it again, for fear of only making it worse.

“Well, best not to take any chances then.”

Hope’s brows furrow together, and she’s about to ask what he means by that, but before she’s able to, she suddenly finds herself being hoisted up into his arms bridal style. Ironically.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing!?” She shouts, thrashing about so wildly that Landon practically loses his grip on her, but luckily for both of them, he doesn’t.

“At the moment, trying not to drop you. But my initial plan was to carry you down below deck, so Wade could take a look at that ankle.”

Hope stops flailing a moment and decides to contemplate his words. She didn’t exactly have many options here. They were too far out into the ocean now for her to try and get back to shore in her condition. As much as she wasn’t keen to trust either of them, what other choice did she have?

“Fine.” Hope concedes begrudgingly, slipping her arms around his neck to help steady herself, as they begin to head below deck. As the trio moves down the steps, Hope contemplates the current predicament she’s found herself in, and her fingers absentmindedly twirl one of the curls at the base of Landon’s neck.

It barely even registers to her that the action sends a tiny little shiver down his spine, and he awkwardly clears his throat to cover up the blush threatening to color his cheeks. Wade however does notice, and he has to stifle a chuckle at the sight of his flustered captain, who shoots him an unamused glare.

When they finally arrive, Landon carefully places Hope down onto a crate so that she can sit, and Wade moves to examine her injury. Sliding up her skirt so he can see her ankle better, he presses around to feel the extent of the damage.

“Well, nothing appears to be broken. But you’re definitely gonna be sore and have a pretty nasty bruise, so you’ll probably want to keep off it.”

Hope frowns slightly. Though she’s pleased it’s not broken, she can’t stand the idea of being laid up, especially while stuck on a pirate ship.

“I’m gonna go grab my kit so I can wrap it up and stabilize it.” Wade tells them. Standing back up, he heads towards the stairs. Landon pats him appreciatively on the shoulder as he passes by, and he pushes himself off the wall he’s been leaning on to come closer to Hope. As he does so, Hope eyes him warily, and he decides to retreat back a little to offer her some space.

“You know, you don’t have to be scared of us. Not all pirates are bad.” Landon informs her, voice genuine as he tips his head to look her in the eyes, and Hope folds her arms over her chest skeptically.

“Says the guy who makes a living by breaking the law.”

“Maybe try not to be so judgy. After all, you are technically a stowaway, which I’m pretty sure is frowned upon.” He points out with a sly grin, and Hope playfully narrows her eyes at him as she scrunches up her nose.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, he tries to make her better understand the situation, and the life they lead. “The truth is, for us at least, we only steal to get by, and only from those who have it in excess. We defend ourselves when necessary, but we don’t attack and pillage villages. We’re misfits. Outcasts. Many of us orphans with no place to call home. There weren’t exactly a lot of options for us if we wanted to survive. We didn’t have a family, so we made our own. It may not be perfect, but we look out for each other.”

There’s a sense of pride in his features as he finishes speaking, clearly proud of this little makeshift family that’s been created here, and Hope stares at him thoughtfully as she takes in his story.

“That... actually sounds kinda nice.” She admits honestly, thinking about her own life right now, and how she felt very much afloat without an anchor.

“I’m sorry.” Hope murmurs softly, wringing her hands together in her lap. “I guess misjudged you.”

The captain shakes his head dismissively. “I can’t say I blame you. There’s a reason pirates have a bad reputation. I imagine a proper lady stumbling onto a pirate ship would be a bit spooked to say the least.”

“I’m hardly a proper lady.” Hope scoffs, earning her a curious brow raise from the captain, and she decides to explain.

“I’m the daughter of a barmaid that had a one off with a nobleman who came in one night. She raised me all on her own in the poorest part of town, just the two of us.” Her nostalgic smile falters as she gets to the next part. “It was only when she got sick that she finally reached out to my father. Asking him to make sure I was taken care of, just in case.”

Landon’s mouth parts slightly, wanting to ask the obvious question, but her face answers it without the words ever leaving his lips. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers, eyes heartfelt and apologetic, his body naturally gravitating closer to her, wanting to offer some kind of comfort.

“Thanks.” Hope smiles sadly, blinking away the tears threatening to spill out onto her cheeks, and she swallows down the emotions before continuing.

“It um, it came as quite the shock to him, but he could tell just by looking at me that I was his. Part of me was actually kinda excited to get to know him, and this family I never knew I had. However... His mother, my grandmother, was not so pleased by the news of my existence. Guess she wasn't too keen on having society know about her bastard granddaughter." She murmurs, voice a mixture of bitterness and dejection.

"So... Not wanting to soil the Mikaelson name, she sought to have me married off as soon as possible. Hence all this.” Hope gestures down to her billowing wedding dress, which at this point, definitely seems like it has seen better days. “I couldn’t go through with it.”

“So that’s who you were running from back there, your fiancé?” Landon comes to understand, finding her earlier behavior suddenly making far more sense now.

Hope nods. “She managed to convince some young man from a well off family who had a title to take me off her hands. But I knew I’d never fit into that world of theirs, so I ran. And now here I am, on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean with an injured ankle.”

“Quite the busy day.” He remarks, and she laughs bluntly with a shake of her head. “That’s an understatement.”

Exhaling a small sigh, she pulls her knee towards her to get a better look at her ankle, which is looking a little swollen at the moment. And that likely explains why her shoe suddenly feels so uncomfortable right now. Squeezing her eyes shut at the increasing tightness, she struggles to unlace her footwear without further irritating her injury.

“May I?” Landon asks, gesturing to offer Hope a little help with her current predicament. Instinctively, she hesitates, but then after a moment of thought, decides to allow him to aid her.

Slowly moving towards her, he kneels down and begins to gingerly undo the laces. As they begin to loosen, a relieved sigh escapes her lips as her foot obtains some well needed breathing room. Moving to remove the shoe entirely, Hope feels the rough calluses on his fingers brush up against her skin, a contrast to his touch, which is gentle and soft.

She leans forward some to watch as he slides it off her foot, and places the shoe down beside her on the crate.

“Better?” Landon asks, his green-gray eyes lifting up to meet her blue ones, and she nods slightly, holding his gaze. “Yeah.”

He smiles, pleased by her answer. “Good.”

They both continue to linger there in their current positions, neither of them quite making a move to pull away just yet. Landon appears to open his mouth as if to say something, when the sound of someone coming down the stairs brings an end to their little moment, as Wade reappears on the scene carrying his medical bag.

“Got my supplies!” He announces, looking back and forth between the two of them in mild confusion. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No. We’re all good here.” Landon replies, voice not quite as sturdy sounding as he would have hoped, as he stands back up and gets out of the way so Wade can get to work.

Hope briefly glances towards Landon a moment, before turning her attention back to the bespectacled young man and extending her leg outward for him to tend to. Pulling out some bandages from his bag, he begins to nimbly wrap them around her ankle.

“We won’t be reaching the next port for a couple of days.” The captain informs her. “So it appears that you’ll be stuck with us for a little while. I’ll find a room to set you up in during your stay.”

Hope offers him an appreciative smile and a quick thank you as he begins to make his leave, to head back above deck.

Once the sound of footsteps begin to fade, Wade looks back to make sure the captain is gone before deciding to say something. Though he still keeps his voice down, just in case. “You know, in all my time here, I’ve never seen someone fluster the Captain like that before.”

Hope rolls her eyes, shaking her head dismissively. “Please. I’m sure he has a woman waiting for him in every city.”

Wade frowns and scrunches up his nose at what she’s insinuating. “Believe it or not, the Captain’s a gentleman, and would never do that sort of thing.”

The young woman blinks in surprise at his reaction, and she really starts to see first hand the sense of family and loyalty within the crew for one another. “I didn’t exactly mean it in that way.” Hope tries to correct herself. “It’s just that, well he-“

Suddenly her face feels warm and she clamps her mouth shut, stopping herself from blurting anything out. Like, how dreamy his eyes were, or how his low soothing voice made her toes inadvertently curl. Mentally, she chalks up these thoughts to the traumatic whirlwind of events that occurred today. Clearly her brain was trying to cope with it, nothing more.

Wade eyes her curiously as he continues to work, a single brow raised up as he takes in her odd behavior.

“Anyway-“ Hope speaks up, a little louder than necessary. “How’s it coming along?” She asks as she tips her chin down towards her injury.

“I’m almost done. But you’ll wanna rest and keep it elevated when you can. Otherwise, I think you’ll recover pretty swiftly, as long as you don’t over do it. Got that?” He adds, trying to sound authoritative but essentially failing. Still, Hope decides to throw him a bone and feigns some semblance of intimidation. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He nods confidently. “Then I’ll go ahead and let the captain know we’ve finished up, and ask where he plans to put you.”

Pivoting on the crate some, Hope examines her bandaged ankle while she waits for someone to come back down for her. After a little while longer of waiting, it’s Landon who comes to retrieve her. Offering the young woman his hand, he carefully helps her get up.

“How about this time, I just lean on you to get around?” Hope teases, and Landon chuckles, shoulders shaking slightly in amusement as he bobs his head in understanding. “Gotcha.”

Placing her hand firmly on his arm to steady herself, Hope determinedly hobbles her way along as he gradually leads her down the corridor to a room at the end of the hall. Maneuvering to open the door, Landon takes her inside.

It’s a decent size cabin, with windows lining the back half of it. A small bookcase is in the corner of the room, featuring books with a mishmash of different subjects, and a table in the center of the room has maps strewn atop it. There’s also a bed nestled against the wall on the right side of the space.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” Landon admits, as Hope looks around the place. Hearing that, she whips her head around towards him in shock. “Wait, this is your room!?”

“Mhm.” He hums. “At the moment, it’s the only place that will offer you any privacy. All the other rooms are currently occupied by multiple crew members.”

“So then where are you going to stay?”

“I’ll crash wherever there’s space on the ship. I’m not picky, I’ve slept in worse places. At least there’s a roof over my head.”

Hope guiltily chews at her bottom lip as she takes a seat to rest her leg, hands fidgeting in her lap. “I really don’t want to put you out.”

He shrugs, unfazed by her intrusion. “It’s fine. Really. Though I suspect you’re going to need these.”

Quirking her head to the side, Landon reaches into a trunk on the floor at the foot of the bed, and begins to pull out some clothing from it. Straightening back up, he then holds them out to her. “I suspect that dress isn’t going to be all that comfortable or easy to get around in, in the long term. They’re clean by the way, in case you were wondering.” He informs her, feeling a tiny bit mortified by his decision to mention that last part, causing him to wince.

“Oh.” Hope blinks repeatedly, staring at the clothes a moment before reaching to take them from him. “Thanks.”

The captain offers her a smile before shoving his hands into his pockets, briefly glancing about the room. “So I guess I’ll leave you to get settled then. Feel free to make use of anything you need in here.”

Ducking his head down in the form of a goodbye, he moves for the door.

“Um, hey Landon?” Hope calls out, voice lacking it’s typical edge.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for... well, this.” She gestures around in a general sense, not just for the room. “I’ve never had such nice hospitality.” She confesses, expression softening as a warm smile tugs at her lips.

Landon’s mouth opens, but the words don’t seem to manifest themselves, getting lost in the emotions bubbling up from his chest. Eventually, he’s able to form a reply. “Didn’t you know? That’s what pirates are known for.” He jokes with a small laugh, as a way to deflect from how what she’s said is making him feel.

Chuckling quietly, the young woman nods. “Of course. How could I forget?” She plays along.

“Have a nice evening, Hope.” He tells her genuinely.

“You too.”

As he shuts the door behind him, Hope glances down at the clothes still held firmly in her hands before shifting her gaze down to her dress. The bottom of it is now fairly dirty at this point, with small tears in the lace. It also feels constricting, both physically and emotionally, because it keeps reminding her of that whole wedding debacle.

Gripping the articles of clothing a little tighter, she places them beside her on the bed as she begins peeling off that god forsaken wedding dressing. It takes a little effort, and she doesn’t care that she makes the tears even worse, she’s just glad to finally be free of it.

Tossing it haphazardly onto the floor, she reaches for the pants and shirt to put on. They’re a bit baggy, the height difference of her and the original owner being rather obvious, but it’s fairly comfortable, and it’ll work for now.

Readjusting the collar of the shirt, a familiar smell greets her senses. Though the clothing is clean, his scent still lingers on it. And when she breathes in, it fills her lungs, bringing her a strange sense of calm. It’s a mixture of sea air and an almost woodsy quality.

Catching herself, an embarrassed Hope flops back onto the bed, rubbing roughly at her face. Letting out a small groan, she squeezes her eyes shut. What the hell was she doing? She needed to be focusing on her plans once they made landfall, not getting all smitten over some random pirate.

Exhaling a noise of frustration, Hope decides it best to just get some sleep. She’s exhausted. In the morning, she’ll no doubt have a much clearer head, and a far more sensible state of mind. She’s had a rough day and Landon had been nice to her. That was all these feelings were, just appreciation, she firmly reminds herself.

Right?


End file.
